


Stand By Me

by Tesmi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Basically poetic story telling idk, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesmi/pseuds/Tesmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are getting to dance with the girl that you love and all that matters right now is her and the moon and the stars and movement of your bodies together and nothing else matters because you know as long as you're the only one who knows her name she'll always stand by you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

Her hands felt so tiny in yours.

The contrast between the night and her was kind of startling. The shift of black on pliable grayish blue the marred the garish horizon yet outlined the twinkling stars. When she twirled, ravens took flight, a river of black ink spun out behind her. Long and curly and unkempt, just like her, wild and never ceasing to grow. One moment she’s this tiny thing with a smudge of gray on her cheek and a determined stubbornness in her big, owlish gaze.

Now she was just as defiant, however bigger, however older. However much you want to call her ‘kid’ or ‘baby girl’ like you used to, you know that she isn’t anymore. She’s outgrown those tiny paw shaped slippers and she’s outgrown the fumble in her step when she used to trip over her long skirt. She’s outgrown the voice that sounded like a puppy’s bark, put shame to the past where she was pretty, not beautiful.

God, you had never seen anything more beautiful.

Like a wall flower that clung to the ramparts of a forgotten castle, in a land of forgotten people, she survived. Weathered and barely clinging, she was alive. When she bloomed she was a celestial pinprick of color and sound and brilliance, against a landscape of barren gray.

Sometimes you were terrified that she would outgrow you.

But watching her now, under the uyes of the balcony, in her black dress and red heals and her glasses still too big for her heart shaped face, you knew that she already had.

Terrified, you promised yourself you would not let her go. So you held her now, against your body. You created a medley of noise between the two, of erratic heartbeat and uneven breath. Of nervous little laughs when you trod clumsily on her foot, or she bonked her head against your chin. Her laughter was high and yippish, reminded you of jackals, and often times you wanted to record it and play it over and over and over again.

She said “dave” and you turned her attentively, what a privilege it was that she even knew it, how amazing it was that you two had each other. The world knew your names but they didn’t know your names the way that /you/ knew your names. Sometimes you would stand together, like impish children who muttered in hushed whispers and giggled with abandon. Just stand and whisper the name of the other.

 

jade

 

dave

Your palms were a little sweaty now as you held her, but if she noticed, she didn’t say. The song on the radio was soothing, and your beat slowed as the tempo did. Your bodies moved together. You were not the perfect fit; your hands were too big, her body too small, you didn’t fit quite right. You disturbed the unsettled night air when you moved.

You press your lips to her hair and to her ear and you sing to her, you sing along with the song. You sing because you might never be able to hold her like this again, you fear, if she outgrows you. If she gets too big for your tiny world. But right now she is the world, she makes it, there is a meteor sized hole in your existence at it peers up at you with bright emerald eyes, slightly fuzzified by the smudged glass of her spectacles. It is terrifying, you have never been more scared, no one has ever intimidated you more, nothing has ever felt so fucking amazing.

You sing to her because it is the only thing you can offer her that feels like enough.

“Stand by me.”

And when you are done you press your lips to her temple and you say

jade

And you know there is not a person in the entirety of the space time continuum who knows her name the way that you do.


End file.
